Loliver First Kiss Oneshots
by snowstargirl
Summary: This will be a series of unrelated oneshots about Oliver and Lilly's first kiss. On hiatus.
1. Kiss the Rain

**Loliver First Kiss Oneshots**

_Just what it sounds like, this will be a series of oneshots about Lilly and Oliver's first kiss. All of my Hannah Montana story ideas are about their first kiss, so I figured I could put a lot of them together. I've thought of six plotlines so far, but ideas are welcome! __The length of each story will probably vary, and e__ach story may have a different rating; I'm going with T overall to be safe (none will go higher than T). I will also include a summary- and possibly an author's note- in each new story (none of them will be related). However, the first disclaimer (nothing from _Hannah Montana_ belongs to me!) and the pairing (Loliver) will apply to all stories under this title._

* * *

**Story #1: Kiss the Rain**

_Summary:_ Lilly and Oliver have always loved to splash in the rain together. But things are changing. Can a rainy day still work its wonders?

_Rating:_ K

_Pairing:_ Oliver and Lilly

_Disclaimers:_ None of the _Hannah Montana_ characters belong to me. I promise. I'm pretty sure that Disney (and possibly several other companies) own them. No one is giving me any money for writing this. I did give Lilly's brother the name Will, and I made him her little brother. Also, the song _Kiss the Rain_ belongs, as far as I know, to Billie Myers.

* * *

**Kiss the Rain**

It rained on the last Wednesday in April, and Lilly Truscott walked home from school without an umbrella.

She could have taken the bus, but it was so much more fun to walk through all the mud puddles and feel the rain splashing down on her face; to catch the raindrops on her tongue the way she imagined she might do with snow, if she had ever seen any.

Lilly smiled to herself, remembering. Years ago, when she had been in elementary school, she and her best friend, Oliver Oken, had loved to run home in the rain.

Rainy days back then had been marvelous. If they had behaved themselves on the way there and it was only sprinkling by the time school got out, they would be permitted to run through the water when they went home together; their mothers walking behind them, laughing and holding their hands up to cover their faces as their children plastered each other with fallen rain.

Lilly knew that her mother wouldn't want her walking home in this weather by herself, and the high school was much further away than her elementary school had been, but the rain was so inviting that she couldn't help herself. She just wanted to stand in it. Besides, it wasn't really pouring yet.

She stuck her tongue out and caught a raindrop, spinning as she did so. She laughed softly and closed her eyes, pretending to be six years old again.

"You'd better hope that's not acid rain," someone called from behind her, his voice thick with amusement.

Lilly turned at the sound, more thrilled than she'd expected to be upon seeing the owner of the voice. Things had been changing between her and Oliver lately, and they didn't see each other as much. She didn't understand it.

"Ollie!"

He rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"We're back to that."

Oliver hated that nickname, but on occasion he let Lilly get away with using it, if he was in a particularly good mood. She looked so happy to see him that he couldn't be mad about it.

She grinned at him, and he grinned back. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second longer than necessary before Lilly looked away. That had been happening a lot lately.

Oliver always smiled when she looked away, as though he knew something she didn't. Lilly tried to ignore that. She wouldn't let it get to her; not today; not when the rain was so alluring and she was so caught up in her memories.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him, and for an instant she could see Oliver as a little boy, stomping in mud puddles so high that his yellow rubber rain boots turned brown. She smiled again.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"So what are you doing walking home all by yourself?" he asked her, casually throwing an arm around her shoulders. Years of familiarity put Lilly at ease, and she leaned into him.

"I'm not by myself anymore," she pointed out, poking him in the ribs.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Oliver jumped back, letting go of her.

"You've got to be the most ticklish person in the world," Lilly teased, laughing at him.

"I'm not as ticklish as you," threatened Oliver, walking closer and swishing his fingers around in the air near her belly.

"The most ticklish boy then," said Lilly, moving away from him.

Oliver laughed, and his fingers came closer.

"You don't have to walk home with me," said Lilly haughtily, sliding behind him as she tried to change the subject. Oliver could be merciless when he tickled her.

It worked.

"Yes, I do. Will was going to tell on you if I didn't. He saw you from the middle school bus."

"Ugh," said Lilly.

She should have known. Her little brother would definitely tell their parents if he knew she had walked home by herself.

She and Will had been riding the bus off and on for the last year, ever since their mother had decided to go back to work. Sometimes Oliver's mother would pick them up, but Lilly knew that Mrs. Oken had to take Oliver's sister to the dentist that day and wouldn't be back in time to get them.

She'd thought of trying to catch a ride with her other best friend, Miley Stewart, but Miley was out with her boyfriend, the famous Jake Ryan, and Lilly didn't want to bother her.

Her own mother and father were always reminding Lilly and Will that the streets of Malibu weren't safe for kids to be walking around in, even in the middle of the day.

"People do it all the time, Dad," Lilly had said over breakfast one morning.

Her mother had walked into the room then, kissing Lilly's and Will's cheeks before kissing their father on the lips.

"People disappear all the time," she had countered.

Lilly doubted it, but that had been the end of it. If she wanted to walk around in the city, she couldn't walk alone.

"I don't mind," said Oliver, bringing her back to the present. "I miss walking home in the rain."

He wanted to add, "with you," but he didn't know how Lilly would interpret that. Oliver liked her, but he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

Lilly smiled.

"Me, too."

She wanted to reach out and take his hand, as she had when they were younger, but something held her back.

The rain started coming down harder, stinging their faces.

"You know we're probably going to catch pneumonia or something," said Oliver thoughtfully.

"It's not exactly pouring," said Lilly, but water was drenching her skin now, and she moved closer to Oliver.

He smirked.

"You know, we could be on a nice safe school bus where we wouldn't be getting wet, if someone hadn't decided to go all nostalgic and play in the rain."

Now Lilly smirked.

"You know you wouldn't want to be on the bus, Oliver."

Oliver hated the school bus. Lilly didn't like it either, but the way Oliver went on about it cracked her up.

He turned serious.

"You were just going to let me ride that ugly yellow bucket of junk all by myself," Oliver accused, putting a hand over his heart as though he were appalled. "With all those crazy kids…"

Lilly snorted.

"It's not that bad."

"It is."

"You used to love yellow."

He made a face.

"Yellow _rain_coats. Not yellow school buses."

She looked blankly at him.

"Lilly! They take you to _school_."

He looked truly disgusted. Lilly laughed, and this time she did grab his hand.

"Come on, you donut."

She pulled him into a large mud puddle, and they both fell down laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly had just changed out of her mud-soaked clothes and had almost resigned herself to doing her homework when she heard the front door open.

"Lilly? Will? Is anybody here?" she heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Up here, Mom!"

"Oh hi honey." Her mom dropped her groceries and umbrella at the bottom of the stairs and came up to talk to her.

"Where's your brother?"

Lilly grinned.

"Asleep."

Will was always telling the family that no one needed to take naps after they finished kindergarten, but he always took one when it rained.

Her mother smiled back at her.

"Poor baby. He must be exhausted."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

Her mother fished around in the plastic bag she had brought up with her and pulled out a blue sweatshirt.

"I found this in the car. It's too big to be Will's and too small to be your father's. I think Oliver left it the last time I drove you guys to the movies."

"Thanks, Mom." She took the sweatshirt and put it back in the bag. "I'll go bring it over to him."

"Not so fast."

Lilly turned back and found that her mother was studying her carefully. Lilly knew she was thinking that her daughter would take any excuse to go see Oliver.

As much as Lilly shied away from the subject, she could tell that her mother thought she had a crush on Oliver. She hadn't said so outright because she knew that Lilly was unlikely to take it well, but it wouldn't do to let her know that she was right.

"Any excuse to avoid my homework!" said Lilly quickly.

Her mother smiled again and brushed at a lock of Lilly's hair.

"I was only going to ask how you got so wet, honey. Didn't you take the bus home?"

Lilly sighed.

"I didn't walk home alone, Mom."

Her mother didn't say anything.

"It wasn't raining that hard."

"Who did you walk home with?" asked Mrs. Truscott, too casually.

Lilly turned away.

"Just Oliver," she said, just as casually, to the banister.

Her mother opened her mouth, but Lilly turned back and looked pleadingly at her; she only shook her head, smiling softly to herself. One day Lilly would figure this out.

"Promise me you won't stay all night, Lilly. You and Oliver are getting a little old to have sleepovers."

"Mom!" She didn't have to say it like that. "I won't."

Her mother was still smiling.

"And you'll do your homework as soon as you come back?"

Lilly nodded, smiling in relief, and then she dashed down the stairs and outside, grabbing her raincoat off one of the hooks by the door on the way.

"Take my umbrella!" called her mother, laughing. But Lilly had already closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly never quite made it to Oliver's.

The rain was pouring now, hammering down on the pavement in heavy torrents. Lilly pulled her raincoat tighter around herself and ran out into the shower, clutching the bag with Oliver's sweatshirt in it.

She pulled her hood down and put her hand over her eyes, looking up as far as she could see. That wasn't very far. She was amazed at how blue the sky still was, and she didn't see any lightning.

Oliver's house was across the street. He could wait a few more minutes for a sweatshirt he didn't even know he had lost. She looped the bag around her arm and began to spin. Rain, she thought, was for dancing as much as it was for splashing.

More and more water slid down her fingers and fell over her raincoat onto the sidewalk. She dropped the bag down beside her and began to dance, pretending that Oliver was dancing with her.

She closed her eyes and spun as fast as she could. She smiled as she felt the water pour over her eyes and nose and mouth; as it fell in slick lines over her yellow raincoat and drenched her pants and socks and shoes, sloshing into an ever-growing puddle at her feet.

She was lost in thought, lost in sensation, lost in the rain. She wasn't sure how long she remained in her spot on the sidewalk, spinning and dreaming and thinking of Oliver.

Eventually she thought she heard someone calling her from very far away. She opened her eyes and slowed down, but she didn't see anyone, and she started to twirl more quickly.

"Lilly!"

It was barely a whisper above the rain, but this time she was sure she'd heard it.

She did one last pirouette and slowly came to a stop. When she had her bearings back, she looked around to see who was calling her.

After a moment she saw a head sticking out of an upstairs window in the Oken's house. If she concentrated hard enough, she could tell that it was Oliver's.

She waved at him.

"Lilly!"

Now he was yelling.

"What are you doing?"

She grinned.

"Well I _was_ dancing. Now I'm just standing here yelling at you!"

He said something, but she couldn't make out what it was. Then he shut his window.

She continued to watch his house, and after a minute or so his front door opened and she saw him standing on the porch.

"Lilly!" He yelled.

"Oliver!" She yelled back. "Come dance with me!"

"You're crazy!" he called to her.

But he was wearing a raincoat now, too. He zipped it up; then a flash of yellow came barreling toward her, and Oliver was beside her.

He looked at her, but she didn't say anything. Then he looked up at the sky. He looked back to Lilly, but she'd closed her eyes and had started spinning again.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Kissing the rain!" She laughed, twirling as fast as she could go.

He put his hand on her arm.

She slowed down again and opened her eyes, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"You're kissing the rain?"

It sounded funny when Oliver said it. Lilly blushed, but it was hard for Oliver to tell in the rain.

"Uh huh. It's the best feeling in the world. You should try it."

She expected him to tell her it was the sort of feeling that was going to give her pneumonia, but to her surprise, Oliver shrugged and he came to stand beside her.

"If you say so."

For a moment he just stood there. Lilly laughed. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"_Feel_ it," she said. "Feel it on your lips. You have to concentrate."

Lilly closed her eyes again and focused on the fact that Oliver was beside her, holding her hand; if she tried hard enough, she could almost feel his lips on her own instead of the rain.

Oliver tried to concentrate, but the only thing he could feel was Lilly's hand in his, and he was pretty focused on that.

The rain fell harder, and Lilly concentrated on the feel of it on her face; the tiny droplets caressing her cheeks. She wondered if it would feel this way if Oliver kissed her. She closed her eyes and imagined him doing so.

A few minutes went by and Lilly opened her eyes to find Oliver staring at her.

"What?" she asked, self-conscious. Oliver didn't usually look at her this way.

He just shook his head, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn't define.

"Can you taste it?" He asked her finally.

Lilly was confused.

"Taste what?"

He grinned.

"The rain, silly. You look like you can really taste it."

Lilly laughed.

"No. I told you, you have to feel it. Maybe you have to open your mouth."

She tilted her head back, and Oliver mimicked her.

They opened their mouths and caught the rain on their tongues.

When they stopped, Oliver told her he thought it just tasted like water, the way it always had, but Lilly told him there was something special about rainwater.

"What?" He asked.

Lilly shrugged. She didn't have an answer. She didn't know why rain held such magic for her; it just did. She'd thought it was because of all the fun she and Oliver had had together in the rain, but if he didn't feel it, maybe it was silly of her to. Maybe he thought _she_ was silly. Too silly. She wished over and over that she was six years old again; that things were as simple as they had always been.

"It's just special."

She began to feel nervous, and she considered moving away from him, though she wasn't sure why. But he was still holding her hand, and she didn't really want to let go.

Oliver's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

He was looking right at her.

She smiled. Maybe the rain was as special to him as it was to her. Maybe things hadn't become as different as she'd thought. Maybe the distance she felt from Oliver was all in her head.

Not entirely sure what she was doing, just wanting to show him that she cared about him, she took his other hand and laced their fingers together. She pushed up against his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"It is," she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was looking at him, but Oliver couldn't think of a single thing to say.

She had _kissed_ him. He held his hand against his cheek and stared at her. The rain continued to pour around them, drowning out the rest of the world. Lilly bit her lip. Perhaps she shouldn't have done that.

When he still didn't move or say anything, she let go of his hands and began to spin again, trying not to think and trying not to cry. She'd been wrong. Apparently, she'd been wrong about a lot of things.

The rain ran down her throat and she spun faster, swallowing it. She closed her mouth so she wouldn't choke.

Oliver watched her do it, and he swallowed for another reason. He thought she was beautiful, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Lilly heard his breath hitch and she stopped spinning in order to look at him.

He seemed to have regained his voice.

"You wanted to dance in the rain with me, huh?"

His voice was a little shaky, but Lilly took the olive branch without teasing him. She'd been afraid he might never talk to her again, and instead he was practically asking her to dance.

She nodded. Oliver gave her a smile- a much different smile, she thought, than he had ever given her before- and took her hands again.

They were both wet and cold, but somehow Lilly felt warmth spread through her as Oliver pulled her close to him. It felt amazing, but then she looked up at him and suddenly grew nervous. She didn't know what to do.

She shivered as the rain washed over them, and the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come. She laughed. That made Oliver laugh, and he too seemed less anxious; they both relaxed, and for a while time stood still.

They danced and spun and laughed until they had both lost track of time; until they were giddy with the joy of dancing in the rain and being with each other; until they had spun so fast and for so long that were dizzy with it and fell down in the water.

Hand in hand they lay down on the sidewalk, exhausted, to catch their breath.

Lilly had been outside much longer than Oliver had, and after a while she began to shake. Her hand felt cold in his, and Oliver turned to look at her.

"Lilly-"

"Let's not go inside," she whispered. "Please, not yet."

He squeezed her hand.

"Okay," he agreed, while his mind screamed at him to get her inside where it was warm. But somehow right now, in this moment, he couldn't argue with her.

She got up and pulled him with her, laughing when he didn't get up at first, and she fell back in the water and landed in his lap.

He helped her up and she pushed the hair out of her eyes, grinning at him as she took his other hand.

He grinned back at her, and for a moment they only stared at one another.

"It's raining, Ollie," Lilly finally whispered. She breathed in deeply. "It's just perfect. Anything can happen when it's raining."

Now the warm feeling stole over Oliver, and he thought of what he wanted to happen. _You're so pretty, Lilly,_ he thought. Why couldn't he tell her that?

All he found himself saying was,

"I guess it can, Lil."

Oliver prayed for courage.

She smiled up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything," he said, and meant it. But he wanted so badly to say something first.

She took a deep breath.

"Remember how we used to say we'd be friends forever?"

That was the push Oliver needed. He wanted to be so much more than friends. He looked down at her. She was shivering from the cold, the rain dancing across her face, her eyes so clear and full of hope that he was sure he could drown in them.

"Oliver?" she was confused. He hadn't nodded. He hadn't even blinked.

He tried to focus.

"Close your eyes, Lil."

"Oliver! I was talking. I was about to ask you something really impor-"

"I know you were," Oliver interrupted.

"And I do remember. I never forgot. And I will be. I'll be your best friend forever. Until the end of time, Lil, I swear."

He ran his fingers through her rain-soaked hair and smiled. She shivered, and he pulled her closer.

"No matter what happens... And I hope you'll be mine. I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend lately. I've kind of been trying to figure out how to do something. But I've got it now. I just really need to tell you this, or I might never be able to do it, okay?"

Lilly gulped. She looked like she was going to cry. Oliver couldn't tell whether she was already doing so or not, since it was raining so much.

Her apple cheeks were bathed in water, and he hoped he hadn't made her cry.

But she was squeezing his fingers so hard that he thought she must have cut off his circulation. His words had certainly affected her somehow.

He knew she was nervous and confused, and that she'd been trying as hard as he had to figure out what had been going on.

He hoped she'd been distant because she was trying to deny her feelings; because she didn't want things to change between them. He hoped that when she'd kissed him earlier, she'd felt what he had.

He had to fix this.

"Just close your eyes, Lil. Please."

Trembling, Lilly closed them.

She was so happy and so sad all at once that she couldn't do anything else. He'd known what she wanted to ask him, and he had told her what she so desperately needed to hear. Hadn't he?

_What is he doing?_ she wondered.

She opened her mouth to try to ask him, but Oliver spoke first.

"No, don't say anything. Actually, keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me. I want you to know… I want you to understand what I feel when I do this."

Puzzled, she opened her eyes.

She looked at him; the determination she saw in his eyes drew her in, and she couldn't look away. What was it he wanted her to understand?

"What you feel about the rain?" she asked quietly, suddenly very unsure.

Oliver shook his head.

"No."

"About what then?"

"Do you trust me, Lil?"

She nodded. She did.

He smiled shakily.

"Then don't think so much about it. Just keep your eyes open."

"Oh-kay…"

"And Lil?"

"Um, yes?"

Oliver pulled her closer.

"Don't freak out, okay?"

He didn't wait for her to answer. Oliver tugged on her hands and pulled her body close to his. Lilly looked up into his eyes and gasped as she realized what he was about to do. She shook, but this time it wasn't from the cold. She didn't close her eyes.

She panicked at first, but Oliver held her steady. He wanted her to see everything he felt for her in his eyes.

And she did.

When she felt Oliver's lips come down on her own, Lilly knew everything was going to be okay.

Now that she knew he thought it was okay for her to want him to love her this way, in addition to the way he always had, she felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders.

And she also felt very good. There was a pleasant tingling in her stomach, and she had the urge to giggle.

When she'd recovered from the shock of it, Lilly tentatively began to kiss Oliver back. He kissed her particularly hard in encouragement, and she melted into his arms.

She felt him smile against her mouth, and she smiled back.

"This is what I wanted you to feel," he whispered. "I want you to know that I love you."

Lilly brushed the rain out of her eyes and stood on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

She felt Oliver's hands press against her back, and they just held onto each other, lost in the rain, for what felt like hours.

When they pulled back to look into each other's eyes, they were both blushing.

But now Lilly knew that she didn't have to hide her feelings, because Oliver loved her the same way that she loved him. It was okay to be embarrassed, because Oliver was too. Best of all, they didn't have to stop being friends. Lilly was happier than she'd ever been in her life.

She thanked God for Oliver, and for the rain.

And then she felt Oliver's mouth on her own again. This time, she closed her eyes.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ In case anyone was wondering, Oliver's sweatshirt fell out of the plastic bag and got soaked. 

He got over it.

Also, Oliver and Lilly both got horrible colds, but thankfully neither of them got pneumonia :-)


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**Loliver First Kiss Oneshots**

_Summary:_ Lilly doesn't think that she's pretty. Oliver aims to show her that she's wrong.

_Rating:_ K+

**

* * *

**

**Story # 2: Mirror, Mirror**

Lilly Truscott had been best friends with Oliver Oken for as long as she could remember. She could talk to him about anything. So for the most part, she never thought twice about asking his opinion.

Most of the time she chose to ignore it, but it was nice to know that he was there to give it to her.

But there was something that had been bothering her more and more lately, and for some reason she just didn't think it was the sort of matter she could discuss with him. She wasn't even sure why she didn't think she could, which made it all the more irritating.

It wasn't the sort of thing anyone expected her to care about.

She would have loved to bring it up to her other best friend, Miley Stewart, because Miley, being a girl, might have been more likely to understand. But Miley was staying with relatives in Tennessee over the summer.

Lilly might have told her mother, but she didn't think Mrs. Truscott would get it.

So her only option was to tell Oliver or keep it to herself.

But she was embarrassed to talk to him about this. She wouldn't have been a few years ago, but then a few years ago she wouldn't have cared. _(And a few years ago, you didn't have a crush on Oliver_. The thought came often to Lilly, unbidden, and she always pretended that she hadn't considered it.)

But even more disturbing than the effect Oliver was beginning to have on her was the mirror.

Ever since her mother had moved the standing full-length mirror from the attic into Lilly's room a few months ago ("Spring Cleaning," her Mom had explained; "I think you'll like this more than your brother would"), Lilly had been getting a lot more self-conscious.

Actually, that wasn't entirely true. Lilly hadn't cared that much in the beginning. If her mother wanted to move everything out of the attic, it was fine with Lilly. She had plenty of space for the mirror, and it was actually rather nice-looking, with beautiful ornate carvings on its border.

No, Lilly's self conscious outlook had really come after that; when she had come home from the mall the week after the mirror had been moved. She had looked into the mirror as she'd flung her shopping bags on the floor, and she'd noticed it. It had snuck up on her, the way her brother Will and his friend Jimmy sometimes did when they wanted to scare her.

She would be able to tell that someone was creeping up on her, but she never knew exactly when they would strike or where they were coming from. She couldn't even tell if it was Will or Jimmy or both of them until they were right behind her, and by then it was always too late. They would jump on her back and knock her over.

It was like that with the mirror.

The difference was that when Will or Jimmy snuck up on her, it was just annoying; it didn't overtake her life. The mirror had.

She didn't know when its presence had started to make her uneasy, and she didn't know where exactly the gnawing feeling was coming from, but it was there; it had worked its way inside of her and settled.

Sometime over the last couple of months, Lilly had become sure that she was ugly.

She was thinking about that one Saturday morning as she was cleaning her room. It had been over a month since she'd done it last, and this morning her parents had insisted that she clean it before she could go skateboarding.

The doorbell rang and she got up, thankful to have an excuse to stop cleaning for a few minutes.

But she glanced up on her way out of her room.

The mirror seemed to mock her. She frowned at her reflection and went downstairs to answer the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly grinned when she saw who was at the door, and all of her troubling thoughts seemed to disappear.

"'Sup, Ollie?"

He made a face.

"Lil-_ly_! I told you not to call me that."

She laughed and opened the door wider so that he could come in.

"Okay, 'sup, _Oliver_," she amended once he was inside.

He nodded.

"That's better."

She rolled her eyes. He walked past her into the kitchen and helped himself to some leftover waffles.

"So, what are you doing at home on a Saturday? I went to the skate park but you weren't there," he mumbled through a mouthful of waffle.

Lilly handed him a napkin.

"Chew your food, will you? Mom and Dad won't let me leave until I finish cleaning my room." She sighed dramatically, as though it were a death sentence.

He swallowed his waffle and grinned.

"Well see you then."

He started for the door, and Lilly reached out to grab his arm.

"Oh no, Mister. Now that you're here, you're going to help me."

"Lilly," Oliver whined.

But he threw his napkin away and let her pull him up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They met Mr. and Mrs. Truscott on the landing.

"Hi kids. We're on our way out."

"Hey Mr. T; Mrs. T," greeted Oliver. "Where to?"

Mr. Truscott wrinkled his nose. "Shopping."

Lilly and Oliver laughed at him.

Mrs. Truscott smiled and took her husband's hand.

"We shouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours. Lilly, Will's over at Jimmy's for the afternoon, so you won't have to worry about him."

She hugged both Oliver and Lilly, which they endured with longsuffering protests. Lilly's mother smiled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Remember, Lilly, no skateboarding until you've finished with your room."

Lilly's parents started down the stairs again, and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I know, Mom, I won't."

"Oliver?" said Mr. Truscott.

Oliver turned around. Mr. Truscott smiled.

"See that she cleans it!" he said, pretending to be serious.

Oliver saluted him.

"Will do, Mr. T."

Lilly stuck her tongue out at Oliver.

"Come on, you big donut."

And he followed her up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly deliberately ignored the mirror as they walked into her room. She stepped over a pile of clothes and halfheartedly threw some of them into a hamper. Oliver sat down on her bed to relax.

Lilly glared at him.

"What?" he demanded. "You let your room turn into a pigsty and I have to clean it up?"

"Like yours is any better."

"As a matter of fact, it is," said Oliver imperiously.

Lilly snorted.

"Only 'cause your parents made you clean yours first."

Oliver looked slightly less arrogant. Lilly decided to try to cajole him.

"Just help me, okay? I can't go outside 'til I get this cleaned up, and you won't have anyone to hang out with until I do, so come on."

He pretended to weigh his options, and she threw a sock at him.

"All right, all right," said Oliver, throwing the sock back.

He got up and picked up one of Lilly's skateboards, which he set against the wall. They got to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later they were almost finished. Lilly had subconsciously been avoiding the space around the mirror, but thankfully Oliver had picked up everything in its vicinity.

He was teasing her about one of her Lola dresses. It was his favorite on her, but she didn't know that.

"Why don't you ever wear this to school, Lil?"

"Don't be dumb, Oliver."

"Dumb means you can't talk," smirked Oliver.

She laughed.

"Then don't be stupid. Besides… I might wear it when school starts again."

She wouldn't, and he knew it.

"Yeah, right. Why, so every guy that's ever liked you would ask you out at once?"

He realized too late that the way he'd said that would let her know that he thought she looked really good in it, but she didn't notice.

"Oh, please, like that would ever happen."

He grinned at her, relieved that she hadn't picked up his error.

"You're right, who would want to go out with you?"

_Ouch,_ thought Lilly. She could tell that he was kidding, but it still hurt. He teased her all the time. But this was different.

She looked up to glare at him, but by a cruel twist of fate, she found herself staring at the mirror instead.

"No one," she said.

He wasn't used to her agreeing with him when he said things like that.

"Huh?" He was putting some of her books on a shelf.

"No guy would ever like me."

She was still looking in the mirror.

Oliver was taken aback. She'd said it so casually, as though it were obvious. What really struck him was that she'd said it as though she honestly believed it; as though it were a known fact that no one could possibly dispute.

He snorted.

"Yeah, okay."

He expected Lilly to laugh with him and tell him it had been a joke. So when she didn't say anything he turned around.

She was looking into the mirror, a strange expression on her face. Oliver tried to get her attention. He could clearly see her eyes through the glass, but she didn't even seem to notice that he was looking at her.

"Lil?"

She didn't acknowledge him.

He grinned and snapped his fingers at her.

"Lilly!"

She smoothed her hands down over her thighs and bit her lip. Finally she shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah?"

Her voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

Oliver frowned. She was behaving awfully oddly. He thought about what she'd said when she'd started to space out on him.

"Uh, why would you say that?"

Lilly came back to him.

"Say what?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and returned to the bookshelf.

"That no guy would ever like you, duh."

Lilly realized that she'd probably said too much. She definitely couldn't discuss this with Oliver. He wouldn't care, he wouldn't get it, and he wouldn't want to talk about it if he did. Lilly tried to sound like she'd been kidding. It was easy since Oliver wasn't looking at her.

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Sure," said Oliver, reassured. He was ready to forget about it.

But Lilly didn't hear him. She turned back to the mirror and winced.

"Wow, I'm ugly," she whispered, so softly that Oliver almost didn't hear her. Almost.

He whipped his head back around.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" said Lilly quickly.

He couldn't really have heard her. She crossed to the other side of the room and pretended to look for some hangers in her closet. But Oliver had heard, and he didn't intend to let her comment slide.

"You cannot seriously have said what I think you did."

"Well of course I didn't," she said, walking back to the mirror to pick up a scrunchie. She put it on the shelf next to her.

He smirked.

"Didn't what?"

"Say whatever you thought I said," she answered haughtily.

But she had the grace to look sheepish. She had walked right into that one. Oliver replaced the last book he'd picked up and came to stand in front of her. He was between her and the mirror.

"Lilly, you just called yourself ugly," he said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

Lilly tried to play it off.

"It's not that big a deal."

Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"It isn't," she insisted.

"So you admit it."

Lilly sighed.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Just forget about it."

"No. It was a dumb thing to say."

"Dumb means you can't talk," Lilly mocked him.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it was a _stupid_ thing to say."

"Ol-i-ver. Just drop it."

"No."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. I said _no_. Tell me why you said that."

Lilly was mad at him for being so demanding. But she did want to tell somebody.

Somewhat against her will, she had been falling more and more in love with Oliver over the last year. Maybe if _he_ agreed with her out loud, maybe if _he_ told her to her face that she was ugly, it would make it real, and she could move past it. The fact that this was really twisted logic was lost on Lilly.

She considered him for a moment.

"You really want to know?"

_Why my gorgeous best friend thinks she's ugly?_ he thought. _How the girl I think I'm in love with can possibly say that about herself? Absolutely._

What he said was, "Uh, yeah."

Lilly took a deep breath.

"Oliver," she said seriously, "I am a failure as a girl."

Oliver balked at her.

"Um, what?"

Lilly bit her lip. And then she put the puzzle together for him.

"I'm ugly, Oliver. I'm a failure as a girl. That's why no guy is ever going to like me."

Oliver was floored. When he recovered, he tried to figure out how she had come to that conclusion.

"What about Matt?" he demanded. "What about Lucas?" He hated them both.

"_Lucas._" Lilly scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Okay, bad example. But Matt really liked you."

"He doesn't anymore."

Oliver couldn't really argue with that. But he knew there were others who did, himself among them.

"Lilly, you are not ugly." He took a deep breath. "You're- you're really pretty."

Lilly gave such a self-deprecating laugh that it gave Oliver chills.

He had to do something to convince her. But she wasn't looking at him; she was staring at that stupid mirror again. It gave him an idea.

"Com'ere."

He moved back so that he was next to her and took her arm, turning them so that they both faced the mirror. Lilly looked up at him, confused.

"What are you-"

"Lilly, look at yourself."

"Huh?"

He tugged on her arm and pointed to the mirror with his free hand.

"Look at yourself. I want you to tell me what you see."

She wanted to run. But to appease him, she gave herself a hard look.

"An ugly girl," she said.

Oliver stopped himself from shaking her. She smiled at him and tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her.

"Lilly, tell me what exactly is wrong with you. Point something out."

"Oliver!" Lilly began to turn red.

This was embarrassing. All of her flaws were staring him in the face. Not that they didn't always, but now she was going to have to watch his reaction in the mirror as he noticed every one of them. Maybe she didn't want him to agree with her after all. Maybe she didn't want him to look that closely.

He moved his fingers from her arm to her hand, and Lilly tried not to react. Oliver smiled encouragingly at her.

"Go on."

She stared for such a long time that Oliver thought she wasn't going to say anything. But finally she whispered,

"My feet are too big."

She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Oliver blinked and shook his head.

Lilly looked up and glared at him.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Lil, your feet are not too big."

She tried to pull away again, but he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Is that all?"

Lilly bit her lip.

"No."

"Then tell me something else."

He squeezed her hand, and she sighed.

Something else? How much did he want her to tell him? This was going to hurt, a lot.

She continued to bite her lip, debating what she should tell him.

"My, uh, ankles."

"What about them?"

"I don't know; I just don't like them."

He decided not to make her think about it too much. She sounded kind of upset.

"O-kay. Anything else?"

"My legs are too skinny."

Oliver gulped. He thought her legs were stunning. This time he didn't comment.

"What else? Just- tell me everything."

"Um, okay…" Since he hadn't tried to argue with her this time, Lilly allowed herself to focus on what was wrong with her.

"My butt is too-" Suddenly she turned beet red. She'd forgotten who she was talking to. Oliver let go of her hand and started laughing.

"Shut up, Oliver!"

Oliver tried to stop, but he couldn't.

"Quit it! You're embarrassing me!" yelled Lilly.

She reached down and picked up a pillow, which she threw at his face.

Oliver caught it and threw it back at her. He smiled.

"Good," he said softly. "You should be embarrassed."

Lilly looked like she was going to cry.

Oliver had only meant to make her see that she was being ridiculous, but that hadn't come out right. She probably thought that he wanted her to be embarrassed because he thought she was ugly, too. He tried again.

"I'm sorry, Lil. I'm sorry. I said that wrong. I meant that there's nothing wrong with you. Your butt is fine." Now he turned red. "I mean, well." He cleared his throat. "You know what I mean."

Now that he was obviously uncomfortable too, Lilly relaxed a little. She looked down at her feet and smiled.

"You really think my butt is fine?" she teased him.

Oliver didn't know how to answer that. He wanted to tell her the truth, but then he'd have to admit to checking her out. He crossed his arms. Lilly smirked and set the pillow on her bed.

She sat down on the bedspread, and when Oliver was done sulking he came and sat down beside her, wondering where to go from here. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Lilly-"

"No, it's okay."

"Really?"

She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Really."

"Good. 'Cause I- I just want you to know that there's really nothing wrong with you."

Lilly looked down at the bed.

"Thanks, Ollie," she mumbled.

He looked hard at her.

"You don't believe me."

Lilly didn't say anything.

Oliver shook his head at her.

"You're unbelievable."

He took her hand again, and this time he felt her shiver. Oliver allowed himself a small smile. Maybe he could change her mind after all.

He let go of her hand.

"Go back to the mirror."

"Huh?"

"Go back to the mirror."

"Oliver…"

"I promise I won't embarrass you this time; come on, just go."

Lilly rolled her eyes and went to stand in front of it.

"Close your eyes."

Lilly sighed and did so.

"O-kay…"

She waited. For a minute, nothing happened.

And then Lilly felt him walk up behind her, until she could feel him standing right behind her. This time she could feel his chest against her back, and she shivered. They seemed to fit together perfectly.

_Fit together… Where did that thought come from?_ she wondered. _What is he doing?_

She opened her eyes.

"Oliver, what are you-"

"What makes you think you're ugly?" he asked her.

Lilly was surprised by the question. She would have thought the answer to that was obvious: she _was_ ugly. Everything about her was strange and unattractive and… well, just ugly. She concentrated on having Oliver so close to her and tried not to think about the fact that he must find her repulsive, whatever he'd said to console her.

"Tell me," he whispered.

She felt Oliver's fingers in her hair; she felt him brush a few strands away from her face. But she could also see what he was doing in the mirror. Her mouth opened slightly as she watched him. She knew he could feel her shaking.

She bit her lip. She watched him smile. She gulped.

"Um, my arms-"

Oliver forgot what he was trying to do.

"Your _arms_?"

"Oliver!"

"Sorry. But I mean, come on, your arms?"

Lilly looked at the floor.

"You said you wanted me to tell you everything."

How had she let him talk her into this? Why was she telling him about her deepest insecurities? She'd never even told Miley most of this.

Oliver saw that she was going downhill again.

"All right, what about your arms?"

"…They're too fat."

"You just said your legs were too skinny!" cried Oliver.

"Well, my arms are too fat," said Lilly feebly.

Her arguments were starting to sound pretty incongruent even to herself, but that didn't mean that everything she'd said wasn't true. Maybe she had a disproportionate body.

Anyway, it was the way she felt.

Oliver sighed.

"You're just kind of hard to keep up with, that's all."

Lilly looked at her chest and shook her head.

"And my b-" She stopped, embarrassed. She couldn't say that to Oliver.

She wondered how she could get out of what she'd been about to say. She glanced at him through the mirror.

Thankfully he wasn't looking at her. He ran his hand through his hair and stared hard at the floor.

"Trust me, Lil; you have _nothing_ to worry about there."

His face was red and he looked more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him. She blushed.

"Oh," she mumbled.

He looked back at her in the mirror and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what else?" he asked weakly, trying to get them back on track.

He didn't really want Lilly to think of more reasons to dislike herself, but since he had basically just admitted to checking her out, he wanted to change the subject. And he didn't want her to think that he didn't listen to her, or that her thoughts were unimportant.

Lilly shrugged and sighed. It hadn't helped her any to tell this to Oliver; she only felt more insecure because now he knew what she thought.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sat down against the wall.

"Lilly…"

Oliver came over and sat down beside her. Lilly tried to squish herself into the corner.

Oliver laughed.

"All right, this is stupid. You're going to get up and look in that mirror and tell me again just what you don't like about yourself. And then I'm going to prove you wrong."

Lilly shook her head. She didn't want to, and he couldn't make her.

…But apparently she was mistaken. He could and would; the next thing Lilly knew, he had hauled her up by her arms and marched her to the mirror.

"Oliver!" she yelled, trying to shove him off of her.

He pushed her gently in front of him and stood her in front of the mirror. He stood behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

"All right, go. Tell me how ugly you are," he said jokingly.

She tried to cross her arms in front of her, but Oliver reached out and grabbed her hands, spreading her arms out as far as they would go. He ran his fingers down her arms until he was holding her hands, and he waited.

Lilly felt ridiculous with her arms out like that. She also wondered if he wasn't looking at her chest, since he could see that part of her very clearly now. But he was looking straight ahead, right into her eyes.

She sighed and looked at her fingers.

"My hands…"

Oliver began to rub them with his fingers, and she gasped. She saw him smile, and he began to knead them with his fingers.

It was so embarrassing to know that he was able to see and feel her reaction. She blushed and struggled, but Oliver held her fast.

"Your hands," he repeated.

But he'd said it right in her ear.

"Um," began Lilly, thinking about what he'd done to her ear. Every nerve in her body seemed to be responding to Oliver's voice.

"My hands are… um…"

She couldn't concentrate. Oliver smiled softly. He knew what he was doing to her.

"Can I tell you what I think about your hands, Lil?"

Breathless, she nodded. He gathered all of his courage and smiled right into her eyes.

"I think they're beautiful."

Lilly sucked in her breath. Oliver continued.

"And I think the rest of you is beautiful, too. I like your feet." He looked at them when he said it, and he squeezed her fingers. Lilly trembled.

"They're absolutely perfect," said Oliver.

"And I like your ankles. And your legs."

He looked at each part of her when he mentioned it, pausing long enough for her to look, too. He wanted her to see what he saw when he looked at her. He was undoing her with kindness, and Lilly was lost. Oliver kept talking.

"And your-" he blushed. "You know. I like- um- well. "

Lilly blushed too.

He moved on.

"And your arms. And your hands." He smiled. She was watching him intently. "And your eyes. You have the bluest eyes of anyone I know. And-"

Lilly was still blushing.

Oliver stopped to think for a moment. She was even more beautiful when she blushed for him. But he knew they were never going to get anywhere if she was constantly embarrassed around him. Oliver pinched her waist, watching her giggle as she relaxed. He continued.

"You always know exactly what I'm trying to say when I look into your eyes. You understand me. And Lilly?"

She met his eyes again, and he felt her begin to shiver.

"I always know what you're feeling when I look into your eyes."

He pushed his fingers through hers and watched her watching him. Lilly wasn't giggling anymore. She was shaking so hard that he was sure she was about to break.

"You. Are. Gorgeous." He emphasized each word. She was biting her lip.

"You know what makes you really beautiful, Lil?"

She shook her head, and he could see the tears shining in her blue, blue eyes.

"The you on the inside. That's what makes me love you."

His words undid her; Lilly choked, and then she began to cry.

Oliver squeezed her fingers, turned her around, and kissed her.

He kissed her so sweetly that Lilly couldn't bear it. She whimpered. She clutched at his shirt and shook a little as she kissed him back. Oliver wrapped his arms around her back, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

When he released her, Lilly felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

**

* * *

Fin.**


	3. You Can't Say That!

**Loliver First Kiss Oneshots**

_Summary:_ Miley accidentally announces that Lilly likes Oliver… in front of Oliver.

_Rating:_ K

_Dedication_: This was written for _iScream4iceCream_, who requested a short Loliver oneshot. I hope you like it!

**

* * *

****Story #****3****: You Can't ****Say ****That!**

Lilly Truscott liked to dance.

Her two best friends, Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken, liked to dance too, and one particular Monday afternoon found them bopping around in Miley's living room to the tune of one of the many Hannah Hits.

Hannah Hits were what Miley's boyfriend, Jake Ryan, called the many successful songs her alter ego had performed.

And Jake, thought Lilly with distaste, was the reason they were all gathered here. They were waiting for him to show up, so Miley could hang out with her famous boyfriend. She shared a commiserating look with Oliver and sat down on the piano stool as Jake came in, "disguised" in a hat and sunglasses.

"So what do you think of my disguise?" he asked them, spinning around on the floor.

"I think we could hear your fans screaming from a mile away, Zombie Slayer," said Lilly, grinning as she pulled Oliver up to dance again.

Jake tossed his hat at her. It landed on the couch. Miley laughed.

"What's with the dancing queen?" asked Jake after about five minutes.

Oliver had stopped to rest twice, but Lilly was still dancing.

Miley shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess she really likes the song."

Jake regarded Lilly and gave Miley a knowing smile.

"Or she really likes the guy she's dancing with."

Miley grinned back.

Oliver and Lilly were dancing awfully close…

Lilly chose that moment to flop down on the floor, apparently exhausted.

Oliver smiled at her and started jumping around in what was obviously supposed to be a very impressive rendition of some very complicated dance moves, but it looked to everyone else as though he were just trying not to fall down.

"Oliver," laughed Lilly, "You can_not_ dance."

Lilly hadn't thought he would listen to her. (After all, when did he?) So it was much to her amazement that he stopped.

"He's just trying to show off for you, Lilly!" whispered Miley indignantly as Oliver glared at them. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Sorry," Lilly muttered in Oliver's general direction.

Oliver's face did look a little red. She felt kind of bad. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. And it wasn't like he didn't say worse to her every day.

Still… if he wanted to show off for her, maybe she could be a little nicer… Lilly smiled to herself.

Jake and Miley caught her smiling, and her cheeks turned red.

Oliver turned off the radio just as Miley burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Lilly, you know you like him! Stop trying to hide it!"

Suddenly the room was silent. Lilly stared at her friend, trying to process what Miley had just said. She couldn't possibly have said what Lilly thought she had. She _wouldn't_ have.

But the look on Oliver's face told Lilly that she had indeed.

Miley realized that the music had stopped and had the grace to look somewhat guilty. But Lilly and Oliver had been playing games long enough. She looked at Jake, who was trying very hard not to smile. Maybe it was time to do something about it…

Miley turned to Oliver and grabbed his arms.

"And Oliver!" she cried, as though there hadn't been any awkward pause, "You know you like Lilly! Stop making her miserable and just tell her already!"

Oliver was suddenly as red as Lilly. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He only turned redder. His and Lilly's faces were starting to resemble tomatoes, and Jake, glancing from one to the other, was starting to look alarmed.

"Miley," he began.

"They're just embarrassed," said Miley, deciding, since she couldn't take her words back, that she might as well go down swinging.

Lilly, Jake, and Oliver stared at Miley, their mouths hanging open.

Miley wasn't sure how to save the situation, so she grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and swung her around to face Oliver.

"Tell him you don't want him to kiss you," demanded Miley.

"Miley!" yelled Jake.

Lilly looked like she might keel over. And she was shaking. Oliver didn't look like he felt much better.

Jake glared at Miley, who suddenly realized that maybe she'd gone too far. She looked a little nervous. She opened her mouth to try to fix things, but Jake walked up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Miley," he said, laughing as she tried to bite him, "you're not helping."

He held her hands behind her back with his free arm as he dragged her out of the living room.

"Sorry," he mumbled to Oliver and Lilly, but they were looking at the floor.

He dragged a very annoyed Miley up the stairs. He stopped halfway up.

"Geez, Miley!"

She glared at him.

But he was smiling.

"You just saved me a whole lot of trouble," he continued. "They were driving me crazy!"

And he kissed her.

And Miley forgot all about being angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs, her best friends were feeling rather ill.

Neither Oliver nor Lilly moved a muscle. They were both too stricken to speak. When Miley had suggested that Lilly wanted Oliver to kiss her, Oliver had expected Lilly to deny it with everything she had. But she hadn't. Instead, Lilly had turned white. Oliver knew he shouldn't smile, but he almost couldn't help it.

_Maybe… _

He wondered if there was any way that she felt for him what he felt for her.

He gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

"Um, Lilly?"

She bit her lip. She looked mortified. Apparently she'd missed the part where Miley had said he liked her, too.

Finally, Oliver could take her silence no longer, and he moved closer.

Lilly yelped and backed into the wall.

"I, uh," began Oliver, rocking on his heels. "I like dancing with you," he whispered.

Lilly looked up at him, startled. Oliver reached out and touched her arm, and she began to blush. But Oliver thought she was sort of smiling, too.

"I-"

She couldn't seem to get further than that. She looked at her sandals.

Oliver scratched his head.

He couldn't get them out of this with words.

But there was something else that might help; something he'd wanted to do for a while…

He took another step, and he was right in front of her.

"Lilly," he whispered.

She whimpered.

"Look at me."

She shook her head. Didn't he know that she couldn't?

Oliver took her hand. She was trembling.

He tilted her chin up so that she had to look at him.

"Lilly…"

_Why does she look so ashamed? _he wondered.

But he knew. He swallowed, stumbling over his words.

"I _want_ to… do what Miley said," he stuttered.

Lilly shook.

He squeezed her fingers.

Lilly squeezed back.

And then he kissed her.

Lilly melted.

**

* * *

Fin.**


End file.
